


Ice Cream

by planetundersiege



Series: Summer Amedot Week 2018 [7]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Amedot Week, Amedot Week 2018, Beach City, Cute, Dialogue Heavy, Drabble, F/F, Free day, Ice Cream, Oneshot, SU - Freeform, Summer, Summer Amedot Week 2018, Summer Amedot week, amedot - Freeform, boardwalk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 03:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15379428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Summer Amedot week 2017: Day 7: Free day.Amethyst suggest getting ice cream.





	Ice Cream

“Amethyst, where are you taking me?”, Peridot asked as the couple held hands and walked across the boardwalk, the hot sun kissing their skin. It was an extreme hot day in the middle of the summer, even if gems wouldn’t die of heat, it sure was annoying.

“We’re getting ice cream, it’s way too hot today”, the purple gem answered. “It’ll be my treat, I stole some money from Greg’s van”.

“What’s… ice cream?”.

“Dude, you serious? You’ve been here for over a year but you still don’t know what ice cream is?”.

Peridot just looked even more confused than before.

“Should I know?”.

Amethyst nodded.

“Yes! It’s gonna change your life. It’s cold and tasty, lots of different tastes. It melts in your mouth and it’s just really good. You don’t know anything unless you’ve tasted it. You seem like a chocolate mint type to me. Or maybe chocolate chip. I like all flavors though”.

“You eat it? And it’s cold?”.

Amethyst nodded.

“Yeah. You’ve eaten before, I know you got a bit traumatized but now you actually know what to do. So, what do you say?”.

Silence.

“Okay, I want five of every flavor. If I’m going through the horror of mush inside me again it better be worth it”.

“Yeah! Go big or go home!”.


End file.
